Field
The present invention relates to the field of barricades, and more specifically to an improved A-frame stand used to create barricades.
Background
Barricades, and more specifically an A-frame stand for use with barricades, are well-known in the art and have been around for years. Various types of barricades and their accompanying frame types have been devised in order to create sturdy and long-lasting barricades.
Many inventions have been devised in order to perfect the construction and stability of barricades. Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,401 (Kelly), U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,548 (Ross), and U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,137 (Thompson) are examples that illustrate various types of these aforementioned barricades.
Specifically, Kelly's device discloses a type of barricade, not being an A-frame, with a support head at each upper extremity of the barricade. The support heads have two slotted portions therein, in order to support multiple types of beams, including the standard 2×4 beam. There are also two support posts protruding downward from the support heads which are fitted within base pan units having cone structures in order to provide support from the entire barricade assembly. Unfortunately, Kelly's device is impractical as it is cumbersome and comprised of many parts. Since the purpose of Kelly's device is to allow for a plethora of interchangeable parts, it is prone to breakage or losing the various parts. Further, and more importantly, the shape of the slotted portions does not allow for many barricades to be utilized to create a closed-off environment.
Meanwhile, Ross's device discloses a barrier that is adapted to be easily mounted and de-mounted from conical pylons that already exist in the workplace. Indeed, pylon-engaging members are utilized which can be fitted into the upper portion of the pylon, and connect to adjacent barrier members to connect many cones. Firstly, this system is inconvenient due to its height, which is limited by the height of the pylons themselves. Second, appropriate barrier members need to be purchased in order to combine many of them side by side; it does not use existing 2×4s that are omnipresent in the workplace. Finally, the device overall is very precarious and can easily be pushed aside when applying forward motion, as the pylons themselves are designed in plastic and thus not particularly stable.
Thompson uses an improved A-frame barricade which allows for the assembly of multiple barricades to close off a particular section. A lower end of the barricade is comprised of a lower cross leg which has central portion to fit in a lower beam. The lower beam can be locked in between each cross central portion of the cross leg, which in turns loosely secures one barricade to another. One of the shortcomings of this device is that, like Ross, it utilizes many parts which can be lost or misplaced during operation. Further, it is cumbersome to adjoin or dismantle many of the barricades due to the complexity of the linking system.
Other devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,682 (Parker) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,444 (Giannelli) are similar in nature and have the same drawbacks as described above.
As such, an improved A-frame stand is needed which is both sturdy and simple in nature, in order to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the inventions listed above. Specifically, an improved A-frame stand which can provide a barrier at a normal height requiring less stands than commonly used in the industry. Such an improved A-frame stand will be described below.